


Go with the Flow

by mrhd



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd
Summary: After a patrol Jason gets Dick to let go.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Go with the Flow

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 1 prompt: Omorashi.

Dick hates stakeouts. He understands them, why they’re useful, why he’s crouched on a fire escape, peering through binoculars whenever there’s movement. Dick prefers to move, to be active, this kind of still observing is better left to Bruce or Tim.

But, well, Jason had actually asked for Dick’s help, and Dick can’t help saying “yes” to him.

In fact, he’s surprised that Jason is good at this, sitting still, expressionless helmet trained dead ahead.

“Damn, stop fidgeting,” Jason says, like he knows when Dick is thinking about him. “Shouldn’t you be used to this? Weren’t you a cop?”

Dick shrugs. “We’ve been waiting all night,” he says. “I don’t think he’s going to leave the apartment.”

“The sun’s not up yet,” Jason counters. “What, you bored or something?”

Dick shifts again. He is, a little bit, and he also has to pee, kind of a lot, which he’s still to embarrassed to admit.

“I thought you were the patient one,” Jason says.

“In this family that’s not such a high bar,” Dick points out. He has the best control of his temper, more so than Bruce and his icy anger or Jason and his explosive outbursts, but he likes to _move_.

And, he has to pee. He’s been out of patrol for close to eight hours now, five of them spent here, with Jason, with no breaks. He shifts again, trying to relieve the pressure on his bladder and change the positions of his muscles. No use having them lock up.

“I’ve never seen you fidgety,” Jason says. “Calm down.”

“I am calm,” Dick counters. “You know I like to move.”

Jason tilts his helmet at him, and even without seeing his eyes, Dick can tell that Jason is staring at him. “What is it, tell me. You hard or something?”

“No,” Dick says.

“You’re not going to get me to give up on this with sex.”

“I just told you, I’m not hard,” Dick says again.

“Then what is it?”

“It’s stupid.”

The modulator doesn’t mask Jason’s sigh. “Would you just tell me why you’re being so fuckin’ weird?”

Dick knows when he’s being needled, and he knocks his shoulder into Jason’s a bit. “I have to pee,” he admits. “I told you, it’s dumb.”

“It is,” Jason agrees. “Just take a piss.”

“Here?” Dick asks.

“Why not?” Jason asks.

Dick wrinkles his nose. It’s not like there are port-a-potties on the Gotham roofs.

Jason laughs at him. “You’re such a prude,” he says. “You spend all this time on rooftops and you’ve never peed off of one?”

“No,” Dick says.

“Really?”

“Does that mean you have?”

Jason laughs again. “Yeah,” he says.

“When?”

“A few times. When I was little I couldn’t get my idea out of my head, snuck away from Bruce to do it.”

“I’m sure he caught you.”

Jason shrugs. “All he did was frown at me. And he does that anyways. Done a few times on patrol too. If I gotta go.”

“Gross, Jason,” Dick complains.

Jason laughs at him again. “Do you know how many people have peed on the streets of Gotham? Your pee isn’t going to make much a different, Dickie.”

Dick huffs at him. “Can we go now?” he asks, instead of arguing any longer. Talking about it is making his need to pee worse, and besides, he knows that he can’t explain to Jason why the idea of peeing in public makes him so uncomfortable. He knows that he’s probably being ridiculous.

“No,” Jason says. “Until sunrise.”

Dick sighs.

“Go pee, Dickie. I won’t even listen.”

“I can hold it,” Dick says.

“Alright then,” Jason says.

Dick had said it with confidence, but he doesn’t feel that confident about it. The pressure is getting worse, and no amount of squirming is helping, and thinking about it, talking about it, definitely isn’t. He’s so distracted that he doesn’t even notice that the man they’re supposed to be observing has gone to sleep.

“Dammit, Jay,” he says.

Jason laughs again. “I was waiting to see if you noticed before you peed yourself.”

“I am not going to pee myself,” Dick says, because he _won’t_. He will not let himself.

Jason still has his helmet on, but Dick can hear the grin in his voice. “Race you home, Dickiebird,” he says, before flinging himself off the fire escape.

Dick follows, but more slowly. The pressure in his bladder is undeniable now, and he’s afraid to move too fast or spread his legs too wide for fear of losing any little bit of muscle control.

The ride to the apartment they share is excruciating. Just having his legs spread across it, the seat pressing into his crotch, the vibrations between his legs, it all makes it worse. He knows that he’s lost the race, but that barely matters as he hobbles up the stairs. He’s grabbing at himself, uncaring of how it looks, by the time he stumbles through the door.

Jason is sprawled across the couch, already changed out of most of his gear, down to just his pants and his undershirt.

“Took your time,” he drawls.

“Shut up,” Dick says, hobbling over to him. He knows that he looks ridiculous. He _feels_ ridiculous. But at least he isn’t dripping pee. Yet.

“Kiss me,” Jason says, tipping his head back.

Normally Dick would have jumped on the opportunity to climb into Jason’s lap and kiss him, deep and hard, while he’s relaxed and willing, even asking for it. But he can’t.

“No, Jay, I have to pee,” he gasps, the muscles in his abdomen spasming. Fuck, he _is_ going to pee, and if he doesn’t move fast he’s going to lose it all over the carpet. “ _Jay_.”

“Then why did you come to me, on the couch, instead of going straight to the bathroom?” Jason asks, his eyes glittering with victory, lips in a smirk.

“I…I-” Dick stammers. It’s hard to think of anything beyond the pressing need. “I don’t know,” he admits, groaning a little.

“Need my permission, pretty bird?” Jason asks.

Dick groans, and he feels his face heat, not just with the exertion of holding but also with humiliation. Because that’s it, that’s exactly what, and Dick isn’t even really sure why he wants Jason’s permission to pee. “Please, Jason,” he pants, screwing his eyes shut.

Jason’s hand come to his crotch and squeezes Dick’s cock as best he can through the suit and the cup and Dick gets even hotter at the motion, even though he can barely feel it.

He gasps again, and is horrifically, terrifyingly sure that he’s leaked.

“Come on,” Jason says, taking Dick’s hand.

Dick opens his eyes and tries to waddle after Jason as he pulled along down the hallway to the bathroom. He’s relieved to see the door, almost too relieved, because it feels like he’s leaked again, warm spreading through his crotch.

“Jason,” he says, helpless to think of anything beyond the need to pee and Jason’s hand in his.

Jason shuts the door behind Dick and slams him up against it.

Dick groans again.

“You’re going to do it aren’t you?” Jason says, his voice dark and deep. “Going to wet yourself.”

He is. “No,” Dick protests anyways. “I…” He swallows hard. “Jason, please,” is all he can think to say.

Jason looks at him for a long moment, serious and thoughtful. “If you tell me you really don’t want to, I’ll let you go, and you can dash to the toilet. But you could just go,” he says, dropping his hand again, rounding it against the cup in Dick’s uniform. “Right here. On my hand. Let me see you lose control. What do you say, Dickiebird?”

Dick whimpers. It’s humiliating, upsetting, but he also knows in that moment that he’s going to pee, right here, all over himself, in his uniform, onto Jason’s hand. “Jason, I’m gonna, I can’t hold it anymore.”

“You don’t have to,” Jason says, his voice low, almost soothing. “It’s okay. Let it go, Dick.” Jason cups Dick’s jaw in his other hand and presses close.

Dick gasps and then he’s peeing, at first a helpless trickle, and then a flood, and he can hear it, hear the urine splashing into the plastic cup, hear it hissing as it picks up in intensity. He can feel it, feel the wet and the warmth trail down his leg, sticking the material of his suit to his leg, soaking through it in spots and Dick moans helplessly. It feels good, the release, almost like an orgasm and his hips stutter into Jason’s hand, his body overwhelmed with the sensation.

“Fuck,” Jason says, under his breath, like he didn’t mean to. His eyes are glued to Dick’s leg, where his piss is running down his leg. The Nightwing suit is too dark for the fabric to really darken, but there are tracks, and Dick whines look at them, flushing hot with humiliation. It’s worse because it’s still happening, there’s so much, and he doesn’t know if he’s every peed this much before in his life, which doesn’t make sense, but he whimpers through it, helpless to do anything but stand there and flood his suit with pee.

He has one hand braced on Jason’s arm, and he lifts the other one to his face, hiding in it, beyond humiliated.

Finally, finally he’s done, finally out of piss. He takes a shaky breath and tries not to cry, bafflingly. He slumps against the door, legs shaking, and tries to breathe.

“Holy shit,” Jason says, and it doesn’t sound disgusted or offended, but reverent. “Dick, that was so fucking hot.”

Dick shakes his head a little. Because it wasn’t, it was disgusting, he’d just pissed himself like a child, and he’s ruined his Nightwing suit, which he will never be able to explain to Alfred or Bruce. He makes a noise, low and upset, and turns his head away.

“Hey,” Jason says, his voice still low and soft, fingers stroking over Dick’s jaw where his hand still is. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Dick says, still fighting back the inexplicable urge to cry.

“Shit,” Jason says. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” Dick says again. “It’s not…I’m sorry I peed on you.”

Jason laughs a little, but it’s not mean, instead low and breathless. “Don’t be sorry, I asked you to. I liked it.”

“You…you did?” Dick asks. Something about that penetrates through the haze of humiliation and heat in his brain. Jason had _liked_ it?

“I did,” Jason says. Honest and firm.

“Why?” Dick asks. “How could you?”

“Fuck, Dick. I…you…”

Dick looks up then, wants to see what Jason’s face looks like. It’s intense, his eyes flicking between Dick’s face and his soiled legs, cheeks flushed, and eyes dark. He looks aroused, and when Dick glances down, trying to ignore his own crotch, he sees that Jason is hard in his pants.

“Oh,” he says. “You’re hard.”

Jason laughs a little. “Yeah, I am. I told you, I liked it.”

Dick takes a deep breath. Every time Jason says it, Dick believes it a little bit more.

“Oh,” he says again, like an idiot.

Jason leans in a little closer and noses at Dick’s jaw.

“You’re gonna get it on you,” Dick protests.

Jason does his breathless laugh again. “I don’t mind,” he says. “I wish I could have felt it more.”

“Really?” Dick asks. It…almost too much to comprehend, the idea that Jason wanted to feel his piss.

“I know it’s weird,” Jason says, sounding less sure of himself now. “But, it was hot. Watching you lose control like that. Knowing that you wouldn’t usually let it happen, but that you let _me_ see it.” Jason hides his face in Dick’s neck. “Sorry,” he says.

“Oh,” Dick says, feeling more and more like an idiot every time he says. “No, that’s…I’m glad you liked it.”

“Yeah but you didn’t,” Jason says, voice muffled.

“I liked it when it was happening,” Dick admits, easier to say now that Jason said it first.

“Yeah?” Jason asks.

“It felt good,” Dick says, and as he does, he realizes that’s why he’s upset, that he’s ashamed that it had felt good.

Jason pulls back, his eyes still dark. He doesn’t say anything, but instead kisses Dick, hard and deep, pressing Dick further back into the door.

Dick kisses back, almost relieved for a sensation that he’s used to. They kiss for a long time, Jason clearly eager, running his hands up and down Dick’s sides, tongue licking into Dick’s mouth, sliding his leg between Dick’s, knee pressing into Dick’s crotch.

Jason moans into Dick’s mouth.

Dick gasps, because he can feel the odd friction of Jason’s knee and thigh against the wet material of his suit, and Jason must _like_ it. As hot as that is, it’s starting to stick to Dick’s skin, and the piss is starting to cool.

“Hey, help me get naked,” he says into Jason’s ear.

Jason snorts a little but his hands start undoing the zipper at Dick’s back while Dick takes his gloves off. Then Jason’s big hands are pulling the suit down off of Dick’s shoulders, and Dick shimmies it down his arms. They get it down to his thighs when Jason suddenly stops.

He’s staring at the mess of Dick’s crotch, and Dick feels humiliation wash over him when he follows his gaze. Dick’s crotch and thighs are drenched in piss, cooling and drying now, leaving visible tracks on his skin and matting down the dark hair there. The smell is stronger now too, Dick’s piss being exposed to the air.

But Jason is just staring, and Dick doesn’t know why.

“I, um,” he starts, but can’t find anything to say.

Jason runs his hands up Dick’s thighs, pushing against the hair.

“Jason,” Dick says softly.

“Can I lick you?” Jason blurts.

“What?” Dick asks, shocked, thrown.

“I want to taste,” Jason says softly, looking enraptured by the mess of Dick’s crotch and thighs. “And you want to be clean.”

“Um, yes?” Dick says. “I mean, uh, you can, if you really want to.”

“I do,” Jason promises him. He leans in close and buries his nose into the crease of Dick’s hip and crotch. He does it a lot, but usually Dick hasn’t just pissed in pants. Then Jason licks, and Dick shivers at the dirtiness of the action, of Jason licking up his piss.

He gasps a little and wraps his fingers in Jason’s curls just to anchor himself. “Oh, Jay,” he gasps.

Jason makes a soft noise in his throat and laps again, trailing his tongue into Dick’s dark pubic hair. He sucks at a thatch of it, and it’s so delightfully dirty that Dick’s cock jerks against Jason’s cheek.

Jason groans and licks some more, switching sides, licking a broad stripe up the other crease of Dick’s leg. Dick’s fingers twitch in Jason’s hair overwhelmed and still a little shocked that any of this is happening.

Jason then trails down and takes one of Dick’s balls in his mouth, sucking on it, running over it with his tongue.

Dick moans and tightens his grip as he starts to harden properly against Jason’s face. He never would have guessed that Jason sucking the piss stuck to Dick’s skin after Dick had pissed in his Nightwing suit would be something that aroused him, but Jason’s warm tongue is also familiar, and what Dick wants, always, is to have Jason close and interested in him.

Jason puts his hands on Dick’s thighs as he moves his face and mouth around, licking sucking, but avoiding Dick’s cock entirely.

“Jason,” Dick says.

Jason pulls back and grins up at him. “Liking it?” he asks.

“Yes,” Dick says.

Jason smiles wider, softer now, less smug, more pleased.

“Are you?” Dick asks, working his fingers through Jason’s hair, suddenly anxious.

“Dickie,” Jason says, laying his head against Dick’s damp thigh. He palms his crotch, where Dick can see how obvious his erection is against the front of his pants. “Yeah, I’m liking it.”

“Take yourself out,” Dick says.

Jason groans a little and does what Dick asks, unzipping his pants and shoving them down under his ass. He takes his cock in hand, already large and full.

Dick moans at the sight of it. He loves Jason’s fat cock, loves seeing it, tasting it feeling it.

Jason leans back in to mouth at the base of Dick’s cock, licking through the curls.

Dick’s breath stutters a bit. “Fuck, Jason.”

Jason seems to take at as permission of some sort, because he finally moves onto Dick’s cock taking it in one hand, his other still working his own cock, as he licks up first the left side, then the right, before tonguing at the slit in Dick’s cock.

Dick wonders if it still tastes like piss, or if the precome dribbling out is eclipsing it. Whatever it tastes like, Jason must like it, because he takes the head in his mouth and starts sucking.

Dick tries to keep his hips still, but it’s hard, just the visual of Jason on his knees, mouth red, hand working furiously over his own cock as he leans forward, taking Dick deeper into his throat.

“Oh, fuck, Jay, fuck, you’re so good. So good to me, so good at sucking cock, fuck, I’m so glad it’s me, so glad you do this for me. Want to keep you, Jay, want you to be here for me forever.” He knows that he babbles when he gets hot, loses control of his mouth, and he also knows that it can turn people off. Jason doesn’t seem to one of them though, he’s never said anything in the past, or pulled back from it, or slapped his hand over Dick’s mouth, or anything that indicates that he doesn’t like it. Even more, he’s still sucking Dick’s cock like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, still jacking his rock hard cock and moaning around Dick’s.

Jason deep throats him and Dick pulls on his hair in warning, but Jason doesn’t pull off, and so Dick comes in his mouth.

His orgasm is like a punch to the gut, deep and strong and shaking. Dick pants his way through it, fingers wrapped in Jason’s curls, thighs shaking. When he opens his eyes, he tries to catch his breath, but it’s instantly taken away again by the visual of Jason leaning his head against Dick’s thigh again, panting softly against Dick’s skin as he strips his cock, his eyes dark and focused.

Dick pets through his hair, unable to help himself. “So hot, Jay, so good to me, thank you, love you.”

Jason comes to the sound of Dick’s voice, which is beyond hot and flattering. Jason comes groaning, splattering come against the tiles.

“Jay,” Dick says reverently.

“Mm,” Jason says, nuzzling a bit into Dick’s skin.

“You, I,” Dick stammers, distracted by Jason licking still a bit at his skin. “Does it taste good?”

“Yeah,” Jason breathes. “Tastes like you.”

“Oh,” Dick says. He’d been worried, about the idea of the taste of piss, sharp and pungent, but he’s glad that Jason likes the taste of him, all of him, so much.

“Thanks,” Jason says. “I know you didn’t want to.”

“I did,” Dick mumbles. “That’s why it was so embarrassing.”

“Oh,” Jason says.

“It was good,” Dick assures him.

Jason hums a little again and kisses Dick’s thigh.

Dick continues to pet his hair. His suit is still tangled around his calves, tacky and wet, and the tiles beneath them are sticky with piss and come. Dick’s legs are getting tired, and weak, and he’s sure the hardness of the tiles is uncomfortable under Jason’s knees.

But clean up can always wait, he decides. Jason’s head is warm and heavy against Dick’s thigh, his breath soft, and Dick just wants to stay here, and play with hair for a bit longer.


End file.
